


Needing A Change

by KuroBakura



Series: Xiumin-Lucy Series [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Celebrations, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, F/M, Gay Male Character, Haircuts, Happy, Love, Married Couple, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Minseok is wanting to make a change for himself since he has come out as genderqueer. And today, he was taking the very first step with his wife at their favorite hair salon.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Xiumin-Lucy Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086944





	Needing A Change

“Are you still not going to tell me about this haircut you want to get?” Lucy asked Minseok. The couple was on their way to their favorite hair salon. Since coming out as genderqueer to not only their Yotube channel but also to Lucy, Minseok thought it was time for a change when it comes to his appearance. Mostly, a change when it comes to his hair. Minseok wants a style that would fit him, not just with his gender identity but with him as their true self. 

Lucy is all for this. Plus, whatever makes Minseok feel more like himself, he definitely would want to go for it.

“Yep! I want to make it a surprise.” Minseok replied to her. Lucy pouted but she understood. 

“I am not against you getting any kind of haircut and/or style. I am just curious. But yet...I understand and I will love whatever hairstyle you get. ...I am proud of you.” Lucy said to him. This surprised Minseok.

“Really?” Minseok asked her, still keeping his eye on the road as he was driving to the hair salon. Lucy looked at him with a smile on her face then nodded.

“Yes, I am proud of you. I know it is not easy coming out to someone. Especially when you think that they may not love you anymore if you did so. I love you, no matter what. I just want you to be happy and be yourself as well. Not just as my partner but as a person.” Lucy replied to him. Minseok smiled as well.

“I love you so much, too. And it makes me so happy to know this. I want you to be yourself as well.” Minseok said back to her. Though, Lucy did have a thought that suddenly popped up in her head. 

“How do you feel about having your wife/partner as being pansexual as well?” Lucy asked him a question this time.

“Honestly, I love having a partner who is pansxual as well. But even if you were not, I still love you so much and thank you so much for being accepting. In a way, it makes our bond with our relationship and marriage even much stronger. I mean, it has always been strong but still...it just strengthens it even more so. ...It sounded better in my head than how that just came out.” Minseok spoke to her. Lucy sweetly chuckled. 

“I understand what you are saying, babe. And I agree with you as well. I feel like we are soulmates...as cheesy as it sounds, that is who I feel about us.” Lucy also spoke to him. 

“I think that way about us as well. I do not care how cheesy it sounds.” Minseok said back to her. Lucy nodded and looked out the front window of the car. Both of them were feeling very happy. A couple of minutes later, Minseok and Lucy arrived at the hair salon. The two of them got out of the car and headed into the salon. Minseok felt both excited and nervous at the same time about getting a new haircut.

Lucy walked up to the desk with her husband. One of their favorite stylists, whose name is Clay, was at the front desk. He noticed them and smiled at them. Clay is also a feminine type of gay man with a heart of gold. He was also especially sweet with children who came into the salon. A lot of people love him. Including Lucy and Minseok. 

“Awe, my sweet darlings are here!” Clay exclaimed happily. Lucy and Minseok smiled at him. 

“How are you both doing?” Clay then asked them.

“We are doing wonderful. Do you have any openings for a haircut?” Lucy replied and asked a question. Clay checked the computer before giving her an answer. Several seconds later, Clay looked back at them with a smile on his face.

“We have one open. Let me check everything at my station and then I will let you know. I will cut Minseok’s hair personally. Do you have an idea of what you want?” Clay answered Lucy and then looked at Minseok as he asked the question. Minseok nodded. Clay went to go check their station and the couple went over to the waiting area of the salon until he was ready. As soon as they sat down in the chairs, Minseok looked at Lucy.

“I must admit...I am a little nervous. I mean, I have gotten a haircut before but not for this reason.” Minseok said to his wife. Lucy smiled and placed one of her hands on top of one of his. 

“Do not worry. I will be here. And if you need me, just let me know. You have nothing to be nervous about. Everything will be fine.” Lucy told him. Minseok nodded. He was not sure why he was nervous like this in the first place but he knows that it will be fine. It was just something new for him. A few minutes later, Clay came over to them.

“Ready, Minseok?” Clay asked him. Minseok nodded then got up from the chair. He looked at Lucy. 

“I will see you in a little bit, hun.” Minseok said to her. Lucy nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
“I love you.” Lucy said back to him. 

“I love you, too.” Minseok spoke back. Minseok followed Clay over to wash his hair in one of the salon sinks. As Clay washed his hair, Minseok kept having thoughts pop up inside of his head. His father was coming to visit them in a week. Minseok has not come out to him yet and he was worried that his father was going to disown him when he tells him that he is not straight. His father was the one who raised him when his mother ran off when he was just a baby. 

His father has also been always so supportive of what he wanted to achieve. Though, Minseok never wants to break his father’s heart. Even moving to America, Minseok’s father gave him his blessing to do so. Moving to America did not change his sexuality or his gender identity. Minseok knew he was different when he was child but he just never wanted to express it to his father...until now.

Clay noticed that Minseok was in his thoughts. 

“Minseok, dear? Are you alright?” Clay asked him. Minseok snapped out of it and focused on Clay.

“Ye-yes. I am fine. I was just thinking about things. ...Are you out to your family?” Minseok replied to him and then asked a question back.  
  
“Yes. I am.” Clay answered. Minseok gulped.

“ _How_ did you come out to your family?” Minseok asked him another question. 

“Are you wanting advice?” Clay asked back.

“Yes. I recently came out as pansexual and genderqueer to Lucy but...I have not ever spoke about any of this to my father back in South Korea. Well...not yet. He has always been so supportive of me but...I am not sure how he feels about the LGBTQ community. Especially if it would be his own child.” Minseok replied and explained to Clay for why he was wanting advice on how to come out. Clay understood that.

“Well, when wanting to come out, never feel like you are forced to do so. Only come out when you are truly ready and in a comfortable situation. Where you want to tell them is up to you. Honestly, I can not speak for how your father may feel but if he always has been supportive of you then he will _still_ be supportive of you, no matter what.” Clay explained to him. That is true.

If Minseok’s father has always been like with him then he will be still that way if and when Minseok comes out to him.

“But...what if he does not feel supportive of me being queer?” Minseok asked another question.

“Then it is up to you how you want to deal with that. From my own experience, I have never spoken to family members who never supported me or can not stand the fact that I am gay. I know the situation is different for you because you and your father are close. I mean, maybe it could take him some time but if he does not fully, like I said, it is up to what you want to do when it comes to you and your father.” Clay also explained to him. Minseok was still a little nervous about coming out to his father but now, he felt less stressed out about it.

“Thank you.” Minseok said to him.  
  
“You are very welcome.” Clay said back to him. Clay finished washing Minseok’s hair then dried it before bringing him over to his station. Minseok took out a piece of paper from one of his jean pockets before sitting down on the chair. Clay set him up before starting on the hair cut.

“So, what kind of hairstyle are you looking for?” Clay asked him. Minseok held a piece of paper in front of him towards Clay.

“This one.” Minseok replied to him. Clay looked at it. It was a short hairstyle but Clay liked it alot.  
  
“Oh, yes! This hairstyle is going to look so wonderful on you!” Clay exclaimed excitedly. Minseok gave him a gummy smile. Clay got started on cutting and styling Minseok’s hair. Lucy was sitting in the chair, reading a book that she brought with her. She did take glances at her husband. But, she was trying to wait until Minseok was completely finished with his haircut to see what it looks like. And what kind of hairstyle he chose. Either way, Lucy was surely going to love it.

About 20-25 minutes later, Clay was finished cutting and styling Minseok’s hair. 

“Are you ready to see your new style?” Clay asked him. Minseok nodded. Clay nodded. On the count of three, he turned the chair around towards the giant mirror against the wall on the station. When Minseok was fully able to see his new haircut and style, his eyes widened as he gave another gummy smile.

“How does it look? Do you like it?” Clay asked him. Clay even added the curls that Minseok wanted as well. It was truly perfect. At least to Minseok, it felt perfect to him.

“I love it so much!” Minseok and exclaimed happily. Clay was happy about that.  
  
“I am glad you love it! Let’s go show Lucy.” Clay said back and suggested to him at the same time. Minseok nodded. He got up from the chair and the two of them walked over to the seats, where Lucy was still sitting. He stood in front of her while Clay stayed in the back of him. 

“I am finished getting my hair done. ..How do I look, babe?” Minseok spoke and then asked her a question. Lucy closed her book and then looked up at her hubby. When Lucy did finally look at him, a huge smile appeared on her face.

“I love it!” Lucy replied then got up from her seat. 

“You do?” Minseok asked her another question. Lucy walked over to him, still with a smile on her face.

“Yes, hun. I absolutely love it. How do _you_ feel about your new hairstyle?” Lucy answered then asked him a question back this time. Minseok smiled at her.  
  
“I love it, too and it makes me feel like my real self.” Minseok replied and told her.

“I am so glad.” Lucy said to him.  
  
“I am glad as well.” Clay spoke up. Lucy gave Minseok a kiss on one of his cheeks then the two of them went over to the counter to pay for the haircut before leaving the hair salon and heading back home for the rest of their day. Minseok was so happy about his new haircut.

Later at home in the backyard, Lucy wanted to get a photo of Minseok and his new hairstyle for her Mom (who adores Minseok) and a video for their Instagram account. Lucy opened the camera on her phone and began recording for Instagram.

"You are so cute." Lucy suddenly spoke up before they even began. A huge smile appeared on Minseok's face as he started to laugh and feel a little bit shy. Lucy silently giggled as well. 

"I love this man so much." Lucy thought to herself as she filmed. Minseok calmed down a bit but still kept smiling as he waved at the camera.

“Hello, Instagram! As a celebration for coming out as genderqueer, I decided that I needed a change and got a new haircut to make me feel like I am more myself. And I absolutely love it! It makes me feel like I am free and becoming who I truly am.” Minseok said to the camera, then moved his head around to show the undercut of his hair style.

“You look so happy and I love that.” Lucy spoke up from behind the camera.

“And I love you.” Minseok said back to her. Lucy blushed.

“And I love you, too, MinMin.” Lucy told him. Minseok’s heart felt like it was skipping a few beats at a time. He was so grateful and happy and would not change anything about his life. Not one thing. For him, his life was truly perfect. The two of them spend a couple of more minutes recording before stopping it. Lucy then took a photo of Minseok’s new haircut for her mother then put her phone away. She walked over to her husband then wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You are truly incredible.” Lucy said to him. Minseok wrapped his arms around her waist as well.

“So are you.” Minseok said back to her. He moved his head forward and gave Lucy a kiss on the lips for a few seconds before both of them let go of each other. This has definitely been a wonderful day for Minseok. It was going to be a long journey as he discovered more of himself but with Lucy by his side, Minseok felt like it was going to be an amazing and fun one.

**The End**


End file.
